The Other Kent
by LoveMeMore
Summary: Clark didn't come to Earth all by himself. He came with a younger sister. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Elle. sigh It's truly unfair.

Right now, Clark has all his powers already. Elle is now developing them.

"Isabelle Kent! I swear…WAKE UP!" Elle jumped at the yell and fell right out of her bed. She groaned into the floor, cursing vividly. She groggily pushed herself up. Hearing her father stomp up the stairs, muttering profanities to himself, Elle shot up.

"I'M UP!" Waiting for her father's footsteps to fade downstairs, Elle dragged herself to her closet. Throwing clothes this way and that, she finally settled on an outfit. She chose to wear jeans and a purple tank top. She slipped on her high-heeled black boots. She pulled her golden hair back into a ponytail. She put on some makeup and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. With a sigh, she bounced down the steps.

She was greeted by her mother, father, and her brother, Clark. Clark smirked, glancing at the clock.

"Morning, sunrise. I think that you have reached a record. It's 6:50." Elle walked behind him, towards the fridge, and flicked the back of his head.

"Ow," he winced. Martha gave her daughter a look.

"Elle," she warned. Elle bit her lip, smiling innocently. She knew for a fact that her mother and father would fall for it. Clark rolled his eyes when Martha smiled sweetly at Elle.

"Ha, ha," Elle whispered to Clark before she took out a slice of bread. Clark smiled tightly and enveloped his sister in a noogie. She squeaked in protest. When he finally let go of her, Elle positioned her bread in front of her. Jonathan, Martha, and Clark looked at her with reproach.

"What?" she said indignantly. "Clark got his heat vision and now he's ace at it. I know that I just started, but I think I can do it." Clark threw her a disbelieving look.

"I'll prove it!" She glared at the slice and slowly, spurts of heat attacked the bread. When she was finished, she waved her toast around, proudly. Martha and Jonathan traded looks.

Clark raised his eyebrows. "It's black," he said bluntly. Elle glared at him.

"It's not black! It's…a darker shade of brown." Clark snorted.

"Oh whatever!" Then, without warning she said, "I'll beat you to school," and super sped off. Clark looked at his parents.

"This is what I have to put up with!" and he super sped off after her.

Elle laughed, knowing she'd nabbed him. There was no way that he would get to school before…HEY! She ran to her usual meeting place with Lana and Chloe, sure that Clark would NOT be there. But, he was! When he saw her look, he grinned and winked. Then he turned back to the other two as if nothing had happened.

Elle sat in Earth Science, trying to balance a pencil in the crease of her book. She sighed as the teacher droned out a reading assignment. She knew it all by heart, why read it? She had asked Clark that and he said that she was supposed to blend in. be like everyone else. Elle only sighed, shaking her head.

During lunch, Lana, Chloe, Clark, and Elle sat out on the steps.

"What do we have to do in Logston?" Elle asked them. She thought it was so unfair that she only had a couple of classes with Chloe and Lana while Clark had all of them with the two. He spent most of the time drooling over Lana anyway.

Lana groaned. Chloe shook her head, sighing. Clark shrugged.

"Oh, come on," he turned to Elle. "It's not that bad. We just have to dissect a liver." Lana looked at him.

"Don't trust him, Elle. He's just saying it like that because he got to skip it so he could make up a test." Elle laughed.

"Mr. Logston told us that we would go on a field trip to the new Luthorcorp plant. The tour guide will be the elusive Lex Luthor. Cool, huh? Oh and, Elle? Do you have that article for the Torch with you?" Chloe asked. Elle wrinkled her nose, trying to remember.

"Yeah, it's in my locker. I'll drop it off later." Chloe nodded. Clark snapped his fingers, remembering something.

"I have to stay after school to, er, help out with something." Elle nodded, knowing he would tell her later. He'd better.

After school, Elle immediately started her shift at the Talon. Lana, Chloe, and Clark were not there to talk because they had some big project or something like that. So, Elle was left by herself to feed the caffeine-crazed citizens of Smallville. Some friends they were.

Like always, after closing, Elle took out her guitar and started to play a song that Jonathan had taught her. Clark had tried to learn the guitar, but was dreadful at it and quit. Thinking of Clark and how much she loved him made her remember everything.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. Clark and Elle had come from Krypton. Clark was three years older than her so she was still an infant. The two were found by Jonathan and Martha. Elle remembered seeing their faces when they had seen the two. Elle was clinging to Clark, and he was smiling down at them. The next thing she remembered was riding in a truck, sitting on a Clark, refusing to let go. Martha had told her that she hadn't cried, but was intent on holding on to Clark.

Elle remembered that they were accompanied by an old man and a bald child. The child stared at her and she stared right back. Elle would always remember that kid. He had the strangest shade of blue eyes she had ever seen; it mesmerized her. Elle reached out and stroked his cheek. He watched her eyes the whole time. She smiled reassuringly and he slowly nodded off to sleep. She took his hand and held it tight until they separated.

Elle had always wondered who that child was. She though she had met him once before, but she couldn't be sure.

She was only five and she was forced to go to a meeting with Lionel Luthor. Actually, she was forced to wait as the meeting went on. Martha and Jonathan hadn't told them why they were there. Clark sat next to a very impatient Elle. She clicked her heels, liking how her new sparkly red shoes glimmered. Clark turned to her, obviously annoyed.

"Elle," he said through gritted teeth. "Stop it! You're making loud noises, and I can't concentrate!" Clark gestured towards his book. Elle crossed her arms, but stopped.

"You concentrate lots. I think that you should stop it. It's making it hard for me to concentrate!" she said, trying to make a point. Or at least, trying to find one. Clark laughed.

"You're not making any sense, Elle. You are so infantile." Elle gasped and jumped out of her chair.

"Clark! Stop saying stuff to me that I don't understand! Mommy said stop, and so does I!" Clark rolled his eyes and returned to his book. Elle started to pace in front of him just because she knew he hated it. But he didn't know that he did it all the time.

He looked up from his book.

"Elle," he said, his voice filled with irritation. She continued to pace, ignoring him. She decided to hum really loud. Clark finally stood up and snapped his fingers in her face.

"Stop it, Elle. You're driving me crazy!" Elle smirked.

"I don't care!" Clark growled and turned, his back facing her. Elle jumped up and down, immersing herself in her small victory.

"You are SO irritating!" Elle stopped, a growl escaping her mouth before, she jumped onto Clarks' back. He fell to the floor, making a dent. He tried to get, but Elle sat on him. The two struggled for power.

"Stop it, Elle! You're acting like child!" Elle bounced on top of him, making a deeper dent.

"I DON'T CARE, CLARK!" Elle screamed.

"ELLE! I SWEAR-" He was cut off by an intruder. It was a boy who seemed to be at least five years older than she was. He was bald and he was backed up against the wall, but he still looked fierce.

"STOP, YOU TWO!" Clark and Elle froze, looking at the boy. Elle made to flick Clark on the back of his head, but he boy rushed over and clasped his hand around her small wrist. His fingers overlapped.

"No," he warned in a low voice. Elle sighed and got off of her older brother. Before the bald boy could examine the deep dent, Elle ran into his arms, tears threatening to come out. At first he seemed stunned, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her, patting her back.

Clark was studying the floor, scuffing his shoes. The bald boy looked expectantly over to him. Clark sighed.

"Elle," he started. Elle didn't let him finish. Instead she turned her face, still on the bald boy's chest, and sniffed.

"It's okay, Clark. I know that I cry too much. You says all of the times. I sorry."

Clark smiled at his sister. The he looked up at the bald boy, eyeing him suspiciously. Elle pulled away and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," she hugged him one more time. Then, she ran to Clark and hugged him. When she let go, she saw the bald boy inching his way out. She ran to him and took his hand. It was then that she saw his eyes. They were pale blue, but intensely familiar.

"Does you have to go now? At these seconds?" The bald boy smiled at how she spoke and let her tug him to a seat next to her own. Clark smiled at the boy and picked up his book again. Elle turned to him, propping her chin on the back of her hand, trying to seem more around his age.

"Did you know that I can count to one hundred?" she asked excitedly. The bald boy answered.

"Really? That's got to be tough." Elle swelled with pride and she sniffed.

"Oh, but it's not. Clark can count to a thousand, though," Clark was too immersed in his book to notice his name.

"Can you count for me right now?" The bald boy asked. Elle clapped and nodded. She got more and more excited. She took his and stood up in front of his chair. The bald boy smiled encouragingly. Elle was nervous about this, but she took a deep breath.

"One, two, three…" she counted until one hundred and bit her lip, waiting for his reply. The bald boy clapped and twirled her around.

"That was an excellent performance, madam. I think that you will be able to count to a million before the end of this week. That was astounding." Elle made a face. She looked at Clark to make sure he wasn't watching, the climbed up onto the bald boy's lap. He was taken aback, but relaxed. She whispered into his ear softly.

"What does az-town-ding means?" The bald boy grinned and whispered back.

"It means that you did a fantastic job," Elle's face glowed with pride. She blushed.

"Aw, shucks," she said. "I'm not that good." The boy nodded.

"Yes, you are." Elle smiled and yawned. Trying to impress him even more, she turned towards the clock. She wrinkled her nose cutely to make it look like she was concentrating. She turned back to him.

"Right now it is eight seventy-ten," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The bald boy only grinned and nodded,

"It's very late. I think," she said, snuggling closer to him, "that I will have a nice sleep…right here. I will make believe that you are my bed." Elle wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled very sweetly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nightie-night," she sighed and closed her eyes, his heart beat coaxing her to sleep.

Elle snapped out of her little trip down memory lane by her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered. She froze, her eyes wide. She nodded and snapped the phone shut. It was a call from her father. Apparently Clark had been in an accident. Someone had run him over and the two had landed in the river.

Elle raced to the site and jumped put of her car. She ran to her father, slamming the door of their red truck shut. She could see that he was angry, so she squeezed his arm.

"It's gonna be okay, Daddy. It's Clark for heaven's sake," she joked, trying to lighten the mood. Jonathan didn't laugh, just kept striding. Whoever had caused this, she felt terribly sorry for. Hell hath no fear like Jonathan Kent scorned.

The two stopped when the saw a drenched Clark sitting beside a man sitting on the ground. Clark was in the way, so Elle didn't know who it was.

"Clark!" Jonathan called. Clark spun around and got up. Elle hugged him, not caring if he was wet, not caring if he was made out of steel. He was still her brother.

Jonathan handed a red towel to Elle as he saw who had caused this. Elle wrapped it around Clark quickly and ruffled his hair.

"Nice look for you, Clarkie," Clark grinned. She rubbed his arm. She looked her very much taller brother so she could see the man.

It was none other than Lex Luthor. Surprise, surprise. Jonathan was shouting at him and his face was expressionless. She interrupted her father's rant and placed a small hand on his chest.

"Let's just go, Daddy. Yelling will not make this better. I think that he knows." Jonathan threw Lex a vicious glare and stalked off with Clark in tow. Elle kneeled, so that she was eyelevel with him. She almost fell back when she saw his eyes. They were pale blue, the eyes of the bald boy. Her eyes widened. Lex stared into her green eyes and cleared hi throat.

"Thank you," he rasped out. Elle thumped his back as he coughed up some more water. She wiped his mouth with another towel.

"How about you thank me by driving slower, Mr. Luthor." Lex looked away, ashamed.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." Elle took his hand. His head snapped up. He had never had anyone hold his hand. At least, not in a long time. It felt…surprisingly strange.

"Hey, that's all you've got to say. I should be the one apologizing."

"What do you mean?" Elle sat down next to him, looking out at as the pulled his Porsche of the river.

"My father, he's very…I don't want to say judgmental…but yeah, I'm gonna go with judgmental." Lex smirked.

"I can see that. I hope he doesn't lecture you that often." Elle laughed.

"Oh, you can't even begin to imagine. Of course, I'm the only one who gets the lectures. Clark is too much of a good boy. I always tell myself that it only makes him a loser, but I'm the one who looks like a loser when my dad is giving dishing out his sanctimonious platitudes." Lex grinned.

"I understand. Although, I'm sure that my father is worse. He doesn't give mere lectures, oh no. that would be to gentle. It's more like mental torment. And something involving a hitman." Elle laughed.

"Well, seeing as it's Lionel Luthor, that makes a lot of sense. I mean, the man's a billionaire. And don't tell me he got that way through entrepreneurship and perseverance." Lex laughed out loud.

"Your intellectualism shines, Miss…" Elle laughed.

"Kent, Elle Kent," she shook his hand, "But no Miss Kent. It's Elle. Just Elle."

Lex nodded, smiling. "Very well, Elle. I will call you that on two conditions." Elle raised an eyebrow.

"What are the conditions?" Lex stood up the offered her a hand.

"One, you call me Lex, and two, you be my tour guide of this small town." Elle took his hand and pulled herself up.

"I would be honored, Lex," she turned to the ruined Porsche. "But I think that I should be the one who drives. Just to be safe, you know." Lex laughed and the two walked over to the police cars. Elle noticed that the red truck was gone. That caused her to look at the time on her phone. Her eyes widened.

"Damn, I'm going to be late," she turned to Lex. "It was good seeing you again," Lex gave her a confused look.

"Again?" Elle laughed.

"Ask me later," Lex nodded. Elle patted his shoulder. "Anyways, I have to get home. It's late. I guess I'll meet you after school." Lex smiled, took her hand and squeezed it. Elle looked at him questioningly.

"Thank you, Elle,"

"For what?"

"For not judging me," Elle smiled and slid into her car. With a small wave, she drove off.

Lex was beginning to like this town.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? Please share your thoughts and review! I really want to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer" I don't own anything. sniff sniff Sorry, there's just something in my eyes. Thank you guys SO much for reviewing. KEEP DOING IT!

"I'm telling you, that's impossible!" Elle said, throwing her hands up in the air, to add effect. The teacher looked down his long nose at her, eyebrows raised. Elle hated with every fiber of her being, Mr. Karlton, her Physics teacher.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Miss Kent. It is quite possible that you cheated on that test. You got a perfect score. Last I checked, you weren't to keen on getting excellent Physics grades." Elle clenched her fists in frustration.

"I don't cheat, sir. I never have, never will."

"There's a first time for everything. I'm letting you come clean. If you say you cheated now, the consequences won't be as bad as if you tell me later." Elle griped the arm of her chair so hard that-being her-she broke it. Mr. Karlton didn't seem to notice.

"Not. A. Chance." Mr. Karlton gave her disappointed look.

"Fine. You may go, Miss Kent. But, I will be contacting your parents." Elle slammed the door shut. She muttered under her breath. She would be grounded for eternity if her parents could hear her now. Elle was so engrossed with her hate chant, that she walked out of the school doors, straight Lex, knocking them both down.

For a moment, their noses were almost touching. Elle could see that Lex's pale, blue orbs had flecks of green in them. They were pools of hurt and sorrow and much much more. It made her shiver. But it also made her feel safe and warm. She could feel his heart beating against hers.

Lex was so close, he could see that her large, green, eyes had golden flecks in them. They were tunnels of never-ending secrets. Her golden locks shone in the sunlight's rays. Her skin seemed to glow. It gave off an unknown fragrance. It was sweet, but not too much. It was natural. His breath caught.

Elle swallowed. "Him Lex," she breathed. He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi." They stared at each other for a moment until Elle remembered where she was. Remembered who she was. She cleared her throat and rolled off of him. He helped her up. Elle dusted off her legs.

"Sorry I was late, Lex. It was my stupid Physics teacher." He raised his eyebrows as he opened his car door for her. She flashed him a grateful smile and slid inside.

She turned to him when he got in.

"He thinks that I cheated on an incredibly hard test," Lex looked forward, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Did you?"

"No! I'm not that kind of person, Lex!" Lex smiled.

"I believe you, Elle. Anyways, you don't strike me as person who do something like that," Elle threw her hands up.

"I know! He's just a teacher who _obviously _need to sort out his priorities. Or else I'll give him something to _definitely _talk to my parents about." She crossed her arms.she laughed and turned back to Lex.

"Look at me, shoving all of my teen drama on you. I'm sorry I'm such a bad tour guide." Lex grinned.

"Nonsense. It's great to hear a bad opinion of Smallville, for once. I was under the impression that this town had no faults. But here you are, the hero. Or in your case, the heroine." Elle laughed.

"If that's what people have been telling you, then you have been _seriously _misinformed. This is the meteor-freak capitol of the world. I bet you a gazillion dollars that the next person we talk to is infected by refined meteor rocks." Lex raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Meteors?" Elle nodded.

"Oh! Take a left right here. You have to go to the Talon. It's, like the best coffee there is in this town." Lex parked in front of the building. As he opened the door to allow her in, she smiled sweetly.

"And I just happen to work here," Lex grinned.

"I guess that it's up to me to determine whether the coffee is truly the best," Elle laughed and linked arms with him. The two walked to the counter where Lana was currently feeding the afternoon rush. Elle and Lex sat on the plush stools and Elle told Lex what he should order.

"I can even make it for you. So you get to watch." She grinned and slid behind the counter. She quickly made the iced latte and Lex reached for it. She slapped his hands away.

"Get your hands off of it! No, manners," she mock shook her head in disappointment. Lex grinned. Elle reached in the fridge and pulled out a whipped cream bottle and grinned mischievously. She waved it around and wriggled her eyebrows. Lex grinned.

"It's something you cannot resist," she said in a seductive voice. She laughed, then squirted a bunch on the latte with skill. She looked over at Lana then quickly added more than everyone else was supposed to get. She winked at Lex.

"That's why it's the best," Lex grinned and eyed the tower of whipped cream warily.

"What if it falls over," Elle giggled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed two spoons and they began to tackle the large mess.

"You know, I don't think that we will ever get to the actual latte part." Elle laughed and ate another spoonful.

"Just shut up and eat the damn good beverage I just made for you," Lex laughed and hastened to do as she wished.

"Elle?" Her eyes widened. She spun around, trying to conceal the latte from Lana. She was great, but Lana loved her business and she didn't really appreciate it when Elle overdid it.

"Yes?" she squeaked out. Lana raised her eyebrows then grinned evilly.

"Did you run into Carter Rollins again? I remember the last time, you were so red! I almost peed my pants laughing!" Elle blushed elegantly and grimaced. She stepped aside to reveal a normal sized latte and a Lex Luthor who had whipped cream coming out from the corners of his grinning mouth. Elle almost burst out laughing. Lana's face was full of surprise.

"Mr. L-Luthor! What brings you here?" Lex held up a finger as he tried to swallow his whipped cream. Elle put a hand over her mouth to muffle all her giggles.

"I just moved here. I asked this young lady," he gestured to the giggling Elle, "was kind enough to show me around. Most people here have a bad opinion of me here." Lana regained composure and smiled sweetly.

"Well I think that's it's great that you've come to our fair town. I hope that you'll like it," she smiled and went to serve the next customer. Lex smirked.

"Fair town?" Elle rolled her eyes and took another scoop of whipped cream.

"Lana's a sweetie. She's one of my best friends." Lex nodded. Then he grinned.

"So? Cater Rollin?" Elle blushed again and mumbled something about looking good in green. Lex smirked.

"Sadly, I am not the most articulate when it comes to hot guys." Lex raised his eyebrows.

"What about me, Miss Kent? Some people would call me a man whore these days." Elle laughed.

"Yeah, well, I barely know you. I have to know you first. Then I'll eventually start getting the 'feelings' and then you will probably find a girl who is way prettier and then get married." She sighed dramatically and shrugged.

"Happens all the time." Lex smiled.

"Wow. You need to know them before you get he 'feelings'. I don't even get the 'feelings.' I don't even get the name," Elle raised her eyebrows.

"You really _must _be a man whore, Lex. I mean I've heard the stories, but to come from _you_," she shook her head and handed him a straw. She giggled because Lex looked just so ridiculous with whipped scream all over his face. She grabbed a napkin and wiped him face, laughing even more.

"Is this what you look like when you're shaving, Lex?" Lex smirked.

"Oh, no, most definitely not. I look more like a playboy. A lot sexier. You wouldn't be able to resist me." Elle snorted.

"Of course," she exclaimed. "Who couldn't resist this?" she gestured towards him. He put a hand to his heart.

"Oh, you're vicious, aren't you?" Elle smiled.

"And don't you forget it," Lex smiled back and downed the rest of his latte.

"What next?" Elle smiled mischievously.

"Well…"

It was almost eight and Lex was exhausted. The two had gone to several shops, and he ws pretty sure she had maxed out her credit card. When he asked her about it she shrugged.

"I know, I know. I live on a farm, we're financially unstable. But, I'm a girl. What else can I say?" Lex smirked.

"What about the word, debt?" Elle shrugged again.

"No matter what you see, of what you think, I have never been in debt," Lex threw her a disbelieving look.

"Well I haven't!" He continued to stare at her like that. She sighed.

"It's the truth. I work a bunch of shifts. Not to mention all the competitions I enter. I give three-fourths to the farm, and one-third to me. Everyone wins?" Lex shook his head. This girl was unbelievable. Truly and utterly unbelievable.

"Well, it's your money," Elle nodded.

"Exactly,"

"But their _my _feet,"

"Exact-what?" Lex pointed at his feet.

"How long have we been at this? My feet are beginning to blister. They hurt so much, I can barely feel them. Do you have to deal with this kind of pain, too?" Lex wanted to know. Elle rolled her eyes.

"Oh. My. God. Men are such babies."

"What!"

"Either that, or you're just old," Lex smirked.

"Me? Old. I'm only five years older than you . _And _I can drink." Elle threw him an incredulous look.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lex shrugged.

"I just wanted to say it."

"You're insufferable,"

"I try,"

"I'm sure you do, Lex." She glanced at her watch and dropped the shoes she had recently been looking at.

"Shit! I am going to be late for dance!" She pushed Lex out of the store. She was not prepared for the cameras that flashed in their faces. This was where Lex was the expert.

"Elle," he said in a stern voice. "Run. Run!" She didn't need to be told twice. She took off, careful not to turn on super-speed. They raced into, what looked like, the woods. Lex put a finger over his lips. They crouched low and he looked through the leaves and the brush. The paparazzi seemed to go right past them. Lex looked back at Elle. They burst out laughing.

Once they got a hold of themselves, they stared to move through the woods.

"I know this place like the back of my hand," boasted Elle. Lex nodded,

"Impressive," Elle showed off her pearly whites.

"I know,"

The finally walked out into the opened. As the sunlight hit their skin, elle saw where they were. Crater Lake. Only the biggest deposit of kryptonite.

Uh-oh.

Major uh-oh.

Lex smiled at the beautiful scenic view. The water was up to their knees. Elle gasped and griped Lex's arm.

"Lex!" She almost slipped,. She couldn't move, but she couldn't stay. Lex took her arm and looked at her worriedly.

"Elle! What's wrong?" Elle griped his arm tighter. Lex gritted his teeth. For such a small girl, she had an insanely tight grip. Did he just hear his bone crack? Was that a crack? Elle leaned in towards him.

"Lex…let's…get…out…of…here." Lex nodded.

"Please," she whimpered. He started to drag her, but she fainted into the lake.

The lake full of kryptonite.

Shit.

Major shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oh how I wish I did. tear

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry that it took me forever to update. I've been having real bad writer's block for a while. Remember to review!

Elle felt an intense throbbing in her head. She tried to turn it, but it hurt too much. She groaned. There was a hand on her arm. She tried to tug her arm away, but that just caused more pain. She groaned louder this time. She finally opened her eyes.

Elle winced at the glaring lights of the hospital bedroom. She shut her eyes again. Oh, no, the hand was back. She opened her eyes to confront them.

"Lex?" Lex smiled. He looked tired and very worried.

"It's good to see you," Elle made a face, then took in her actual surroundings. She was at Smallville Medical Center. She cringed. Elle had always hated hospitals. Fortunate for her, she had never been a patient. She was from Krypton!

Lex took her hand. Elle smiled reassuringly. The worried look in his eyes made her feel very guilty and she wanted it to go away.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Well, you passed out in the middle of Crater Lake. It was pretty scary. Your veins were popping out." Lex shuddered.

"Elle," he looked at her in the eye, his voice low. "I don't think that I could ever handle seeing you like that again." Elle squeezed his hand and gave him her brightest, sweetest smile ever.

Her smile was comforting and Lex calmed.

"They tried putting IV's in but…there must have been some trouble. I don't know what happened then. I was waiting in the hall." Elle froze.

"Where is my family?" Lex grimaced.

"I'm expecting-" Lex was cut off by Jonathan, Clark, and Martha striding into the small room. Clark immediately went to her side and gave her a hug. Martha kissed her forehead. Jonathan took it upon himself to yank Lex's hand off of Elle and glare at him.

"This is the second time I find one of my children in danger because of you." Lex backed away. His face was calm, but Elle knew that she had to jump in.

"Uh, Dad! It's all my fault. I offered to be his tour guide. I thought that he might want to see the…the caves! Yes, oh those magnificent caves! I wanted to go higher and look closer, so I started climbing. Lex was the one who insisted that I get down. He begged me, even. But, you know me," Martha traded looks with Clark. Clark grinned.

"So, I bumped my head on one of those, rock thingies and I passed out." Clark raised his eyebrows. Elle threw him a pleading look. He mouthed, "Later." She nodded sullenly.

Jonathan sighed and looked at Lex. He looked at his hands, as if were debating something. Then, he ventured out a hand and Lex hesitantly shook it. Jonathan smiled.

"I guess we got off on the wrong foot. I have been told that I'm very…" he looked at Elle. "Judgmental." Lex grinned.

"I have been told that I'm a reckless driver." They all chuckled. Elle mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done.

After a while of talking, Martha and Jonathan invited Lex over for dinner the next day. He accepted immediately. Jonathan and Martha left, leaving Clark and Lex to talk. Elle watched, amused at how they bonded so quickly.

"And, so, Lana and I have never had a 'real' relationship." Clark explained. Elle choked on her hospital Jell-O. Clark thumped her back. Lex leaned back into his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, I think that's because you two are-" Elle cut him off.

"You two act like a bunch of chickens." Lex smirked. Clark turned red.

"We DO NOT," Elle scowled. She looked at Lex.

"Yes they do! It's almost sickening!" Clark rubbed his temple. Lex watched, amused, as Elle continued to push her brother to the edge.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Elle yelled, throwing her backpack on the couch.

"I'm in the kitchen, Elle," Clark yelled back.

She waltzed into the kitchen, humming. She checked the mail for her magazine. Flipping though the pages she didn't even see her brother and Lex talking.

"Hey, Clark. The strangest thing happened. The tractor was laying on it's side for some odd reason. I think it was the storm that we had earlier. But no worries, I just lifted it and put it down in the barn so it doesn't happen again." Clark cleared his throat. Elle was annoyed at how this was the one time she decided she would pick up the tractor and Clark didn't even care. She brought the magazine down.

Lex stood next to a very stern looking Clark.

Oops.

Lex smirked. "That's very impressive, Elle." Clark decided to jump in, seeing as how Elle was immobile.

"Elle thinks she's so funny," he turned to Lex. "I tell her all the time that people will think she's weird. But she insists on being," he faced her and glared unbeknownst to Lex. "_Stupid_."

Lex seemed to brush it off and continued on as if she had never acted so strangely.

"Before you came in, Elle, me and your brother were discussing my tickets to a concert in Metropolis this Friday. I thought it would be cool if we stayed over the weekend." He turned to Clark.

"I have one more ticket that I think a Miss Lana Lang agreed to have." Clark's ears turned red and he looked down. Lex grinned at Elle, who grinned back.

"Well, as soon as we convince Mom and Dad that you're the perfect adult supervisor, we'll start packing. I mean, Clarkie here doesn't have any objections." He blushed furiously at that and glared at his sister again, who smiled sweetly at him.

"_Clarkie _thinks the idea is a…good idea." Clark voiced. Elle jumped up on the counter. Next to him, her feet swaying.

"I think since Lana is coming it's a FANTASTIC idea!" she said in a innocent, childlike voice. Clark groaned and turned to a very amused Lex.

"Do you see what she's doing? She's is SO-" Lex just shook his head. Elle grinned and jumped down. Then, she wrapped her brother in a tight bear hug.

"Aw…I love you too, bro-man." With that, she grabbed her magazine, an apple, and walked towards the door.

"Bye, Lex. I'll be in the loft, Clark. You know, just in case you want to come up and we can share our brother-sister love." Clark shook his head, then turned to Lex. He was doing the strangest thing. Chloe said he never did it. Not since he was like two.

Lex Luthor was laughing.

As in throwing-my-head-back laughter. He calmed himself enough to hear Clarks words.

"I have the greatest sister, don't I?" Lex shook his head.

"That you do, Clark. That you do."

"Think about it Dad," Clark pleaded. "You said yourself, Lex has been working so hard on starting over and not becoming his father."

"And he's nothing like Lionel" Elle added. Jonathan rubbed his temples. Martha rubbed his shoulders.

"I agree with you two that Lex is a great person. But I think that your father is concerned with the fact that you will be in Metropolis. People can change in the city. Mix your powers and kryptonite into the situation and we've got a real concern." Elle's shoulders slumped. Clark gave her a look. She knew what that meant. He had always said she had a way with people and persuasion. It was his theory that it was a female Kryptonian thing.

Elle went on her knees and wrapped her arms around her father's arm. She used her most hopeful, yet fragile, yet totally convincing voice.

"Please, Daddy? What harm could we do? I mean. Lex is a grown man and he's gonna make sure we don't do anything stupid or unsafe. Not that we would do it anyway." Jonathan looked at his pleading daughter, not fully swayed.

"Please?" she added in her most convincing, soft, innocent voice. He smiled, giving in.

"I guess you're right. Lex is a very well-behaved man. I'm sure you guys will be fine." Elle smiled a blindingly bright smile.

"Oh, thank you Daddy!" She hugged him, careful not to crush his ribs.

"Go call Lex and tell him the news," Martha said, leaving the room with a beaming Elle.

Clark was smiling ear to ear. "Thanks, Dad." Jonathan smiled, then grew serious, his voice low.

"I want you to watch your sister very carefully, Clark. Her powers aren't developing like yours." Clark nodded seriously.

"Now Clark, because you and your sister are from a different planet, you two are stunningly…beautiful. I know that since you're a man, you can protect yourself. I know that Elle is strong as well but remember that one time, her strength failed?" Clark nodded. She had been lifting the tractor for her father when Clark was not home to do so. While Jonathan was getting a different tool, Elle's strength had just failed and the tractor had fallen on top of her. She had been in the hospital for weeks. Clark hated those weeks.

"You're sister is going to attract unwanted attention from the men in Metropolis. They aren't shy like the ones here. They're aggressive. I just don't-" he stopped, not wanting to go further.

Clark looked his father in the eye, his voice very serious. "I will _never _let anything happen to my baby sister. I may tease her and say things, but I love her more than the world. I will not let some random guy get his hands on her. If they lay a hand on her, I will make sure the use of their hands are no longer available to them. Elle is my sister. And they should know it." Jonathan smiled at his son, thumping his back.

"If Elle could hear you now," Clark grinned.

"Even though I make fun of her, I still love her."

"I can see that, son."

"Hey Lana, this is Elle. I was just calling to tell you that I can go to Metropolis. But being me, I forgot that you were working and left a message anyway. Call me. Bye." Ell closed her cell and let out a sigh. She sat on the arm of the couch and watched as the sun set. Elle may have been three years younger than Clark, but she was the only one of them that remembered anything about Krypton. She only remembered bits, though.

Krypton orbited a red sun and sunsets were never as beautiful as the ones on Earth. Even though Jor-El had said that the world was doomed to destroy itself, Elle still believed it could change. That was the beauty of humans. Flaws were what made them human. But their compassion, love, and kindness was what made them special.

That was just another painful reminder that she would never be human, never be normal. Elle knew that Clark was the one obsessed with normalcy, but sometimes she wanted to be like others. She wanted to breakout in a sweat during P. E. Elle wanted to curse out in pain when she stubbed her toe on the step, not curse when she ran her toe right through the wood.

She felt something cold and wet spat on her leg. She was amazed to see it was a tear. Something that was so harmless yet symbolized her world. She gave a little angry sniff and wiped it away angrily. She was still so emotional. Clark had always called her a baby and he was right. She cry because of anything and everything. If someone dropped their hat into a river, she would surely burst out in tears. That was what Clark claimed, anyway.

She remembered crying when she had first seen Old Yeller. Clark had held her until the tears were subdued. She had also cried when she saw Terms of Endearment. Clark hated that movie. But she always cried when she watched Romeo and Juliet. She could watch it now and she would tear up.

Elle glided to Clark's telescope and peered into it. When Clark looked into this telescope he was in some sort of a trance. Elle asked him what it was like and he had no words. He just sighed.

"Hi, Elle," came Lana's familiar voice. Elle turned to meet her.

"Oh, hi, Lana," Lana smiled and plopped onto the worn out couch.

"Well that was enthusiastic," When Elle didn't say anything, Lana added, "What's on your mind?" Elle sighed.

"Have you ever wanted to be…someone else?"

Lana ran her hand over the fabric of the couch. "I think that at some point in life everyone wants to be someone else. I know I have." Elle walked to the other side of the loft.

"But if you could be someone else, would you?"

"I don't think so. Even though sometimes I don't wan to be me, I wouldn't trade myself for someone who's not me. That's like lying to myself and the only one who is going to get hurt is me." Elle nodded.

"Even if it seems like the universe is against you?"

Lana got up and put a hand on Elle's shoulder. "Even when the universe is against you, you know that there are people in your life that are all _for _you. There are people all around you that love you because you're you and not somebody else. Elle," she took her hands her own. "Whatever you're going through, whatever you _will_ go through, I will be there to catch you if you fall. I will be there to help you back up again."

Elle smiled at her. This was why Lana Lang was her best friend. This was why they stayed up late talking on the phone. This was why they sat together at lunch. This was why Lana came to Elle when Whitney left for the Marines. This was why Elle came to Lana when she broke up with Adam. This was why they spent summers dying of heat together.

This was why it hurt all the more that Elle was keeping her secret a secret.

"Thanks, Lana. You really are the best, best friend. You know that, right?" Lana laughed and replied, "What can I say?" Elle grinned.

There was another thing that she liked more about Earth than Krypton.

Earth had Lana Lang.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ownage? Not so much.

A/N: Guys, I am so sorry for updating this late. I've had such bad writer's block for the past few days. And for the days I was free of it, I was so busy, my head almost fell of. I'm sure you all know what I mean.

* * *

"Clark, you little jackass, give it back right now. I SWEAR I'll singe off your hair!" Elle screamed, chasing her older brother out to the barn. They were two blurs, causing havoc.

Martha scowled.

Elle stopped at the side of the barn, knowing Clark was on the other side. Clark knew that she couldn't singe off his hair because her heat vision had run dry. All she had going for her was strength and speed.(A/N: she doesn't have x-ray vision or super-hearing.)

Stupid Clarkie had the upper-hand.

Or so he thought.

Elle had always told him she was cunning. She had always told him that she was a woman! From Krypton! That made all the difference.

Elle backed up and ran straight into the barn wall, wrapping her arms around him. Clark struggled, so did Elle. Elle didn't let go. She was NOT about to let her older brother see this paper. She knew she shouldn't have written it down.

"Elle Luthor," was what it read.

Clark finally stopped moving but she kept her arms around him. Elle stretched over to his hand, uncurled his fingers and snatched the paper away. Clark grabbed for it.

"Oh no you don't," Elle shoved it in her mouth. Clark frowned.

"That's not fair, Elle."

"I never said I was fair. Whoever told you that was a dumbass." Clark rolled his eyes.

"Elle, swearing doesn't help the situation." Clark helped her up and they walked back together.

"Whatever, Clark. Don't be such a baby."

They both turned their heads to the sky when they saw lightning. That was strange. The forecast had predicted a sunny day. Clark traded glances with her. But the lightning and dark sky were gone. Strange.

"What do you think that was all about?" Clark asked her as they headed up the stairs. They walked into his room and assumed their regular positions. Clark lounged on his bed and Elle sat at his desk. She opened up a book. It wasn't a book like she'd led everyone but Clark to believe. He knew it was really actually The Hot Zone. Everyone else had thought is was only Gossip Girl or something to that effect.(A/N: Those books are pretty good)

It was strange. Ever since she stared hanging out with Lex, Elle found herself reading more advanced books. Well, they were advanced for humans. But even if they were seventh grade reading material, compared to what her school made her read, she was satisfied. Lex also got her more interested in research. When he told her of his hunt for the answer for certain species of plants she begged to help.

Lex and Elle had gotten together everyday to research. She knew that her father didn't like that she was spending so much time with a Luthor, but he didn't say it. She was glad that he didn't, because it would have hurt her to hear him say bad things about Lex.

Lex.

That was a subject she was VERY confused about. Up until recently, everything had been normal. They were like normal friends. But when they finished researching, Elle found herself coming up with more things to look up. She just needed a reason to see him smile. He never once said he was tired off being with her all the time. He never once treated her like a naive little girl like most people.

She loved the way his voice could just transform into velvet. She loved how smooth his head was. What would it be like to lick it? STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU DID NOT JUST ASK THAT QUESTION! Maybe she was going crazy.

She was crazy for his long fingers that played the keys of his piano. She had always wanted to show ff off her piano skills but always chickened out. She was crazy for the way his pale blue eyes were tunnels, leading nowhere.

Elle Kent was crazy for Lex Luthor.

Can you say understatement?

Wait, NO she was NOT! It was just a little thing. It would pass and go. They had to.

Argh. She hated arguing with herself. It was so confusing.

"I have no clue, Clark. Maybe it had something to do with the weirdness that is Smallville."

Clark sighed, staring at the ceiling. Elle immediately knew something was wrong.

"Hey, Clark?" She asked, setting down her book.

"Yes?" he replied, not really asking.

"What's wrong?" Elle crawled over Clark and flopped down next to him.

"Nothing's wrong, Elle. I was just thinking about you." Clark turned his face to hers.

"What about me?" She asked nervously.

"You're not as strong as I am."

"Okay. That was a little mean."

Clark rubbed his forehead. "I didn't mean like that. It's just that, you don't have heat-vision or x-ray vision, or super-hearing. Now, you're getting slower too."

Elle turned her face to the ceiling. She had thought about her powers a lot lately. But, she had also been getting strange dreams. They always only lasted ten seconds long. She'd wanted to keep it a secret, but Clark was her brother.

"I've been having dreams, Clark. I'm always in some sort of a palace made of ice. It's the most magnificent place ever. Then I hear him."

"Who?" Clark feared the answer.

"Our biological father. The one you talked to."

Clark groaned. "I can't believe this. He was nothing but trouble for me and the rest of Smallville. If he starts talking mumbo jumbo about fulfilling your destiny, do NOT listen. That's what caused me to run away that year."

Elle remembered when Clark ran away. She had went on her own adventure and looked for him. She kept hearing snippets of his thoughts. Most of them were angst filled thoughts. Elle didn't like thinking of that time. It was kind of scary.

"He just keeps repeating 'the time for change is coming soon' I figured what the hell? I mean it's only a dream, right?"

Clark got up and started pacing. Elle rolled her eyes and sat up. She'd told Clark how annoying it was. In times of trouble Clark turned to pacing. Whenever he prepared for a test, he paced. When he'd first met Lana, he paced. When Elle had pulled out random tufts of his hair, he freaking paced!

"Clark, your pacing. There's nothing to be worrying about."

Clark ignored her and continued to pace. Elle hated that he was worried because of her. He made her feel so guilty.

"Elle, what does that mean? It can't mean anything good."

Elle sighed heavily. "Honestly, Clark. I have no idea." She ran her fingers through her hair. Clark had pacing, she had that. It calmed her for some reason.

"Jor-El has a way with words. You see when he says something, he means it. Most of the times, whenever he speaks it almost always means something drastic." Clark's frown deepened.

"Clark?"

He stopped, his face still frowning.

"What if this has something to do with my powers? What if this is the 'change' Jor-El was talking about?" Elle knew her powers, or lack of them, had to have something to do with it.

"If that's the situation, then we have to tell Mom and Dad."

"NO!" Elle jumped up. She didn't need her parents worrying about her and telling her she couldn't go to Metropolis. She really needed this trip to get away from her problems. If her parents figured out, she would never be out of their sight.

"Elle! This could change your life! Mom and Dad need to know!" Clark threw his hands up in the air.

"But Clark! After all they've been through because of me, do you really think they need more to worry about?" Elle wrung her hands nervously, starting to realize how much could happen.

"True. Okay, as long as…" Clark trailed off when he saw his sister. Her hands her trembling, her eye color changing into a light bronze. The supplies on his desk began to shake. The light flickered. Clark was too shocked to move. A glass fell to the floor, breaking his trance.

"Elle!" He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. The color inside the iris was moving. It swirled around the pupil, making random jerks here and there. He ignored it and held their gaze. He tried to calm down, hoping it would rub off on Elle. It did.

Gradually, everything stopped moving and Elle's eyes returned to blue. Clark let go of her when he was sure that everything was okay.

Jonathan opened the door, his eyebrows raised. "Did you guys feel that?"

"What?" Clark voiced. Elle avoided eye contact with her father.

"There was this shaking, and things started…well I guess it was nothing, right?"

Clark nodded quickly and watched Jonathan leave.

Elle didn't speak, her eyes wide. Clark watched her eyes turn violet. He didn't need to see the color to know that she was scared. Without speaking, he pulled his sister into his arms.

"What's gonna happen Clark? I-I- can't-"

"Shhhh. It's gonna be okay, Elle. I promise. Nothing's going to happen. I won't let anything happen." Clark squeezed her tighter.

One thing was for sure: something big was coming.

* * *

Sorry this was such a short and sucky chapter. I know, I know. It really needs work. But, I put it up for all those people who want me to update. (probably only like two, but still, a girl and dream)

I will try to update sooner.

Reviews!

Even if it is to tell me what a crappy chapter this was.

OR what a great chapter this was!

dead silence, crickets even silent, obviously not amused

Now, my children. Review.

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry I took so long to update, but I had really bad writer's block. Ack- I hate that. So, yes, you may have presumed me dead, but I am not. I am in fact, ALIVE! If anyone is still reading this, I want to marry you! Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and alerted this story *hands out cookies* I love you all to DEATH!!! Kisses to everyone! Enjoy the chapter!

Anyone would be able to vouch that the night was giving off an empty, bleak aura, making you feel brittle and cold inside. The air was spelled with a thick scent of blood. Stones paved the way towards a vacant dark alley. Rats squealed their hunger, their eyes glowing red. It was so dark, one would never be able to see their own hand in front of their oblivious face. All sounds were amplified, making a mere breath echo.

Further down the deserted alley, there was a light. The light was so dim, yet so bright at the same time. The closer you got, the more it filled you up, washing out he darkness. Closer, closer, closer. It was just a hands' width away. So close…

The light grew bigger and bigger, until it was at least four feet tall. The light molded itself around a small girl. She had bouncy, bronze curls going down her back. Her eyes were a chestnut brown, looking up from her blunt bangs. Her lips were curved into an infectious smile. Her skin was ivory, smooth like marble. She reached out a small hand.

"Why do you cry? I'll help you, I promise." Her voice rang out like a clear bell.

She giggled merrily and started to hum. The tune was so alluring, so soft. It was enough to make your eyes droop, leaving the tainted night behind, replaced with a starry sky and luminous moon.

She reached forward, her fingertips twitching. You could feel the light radiating off her skin, making you step closer. The tips of her fingers were so, so close…

Elle bolted out of bed with a gasp. Her chest was heaving in and out. She wiped away the salty tears running down her face. After quickly detangling herself from her sweat matted sheets, she opened the door of her room quietly.

It was the first day of their fun in Metropolis. They had only arrived this morning. Unfortunately, Lana had fallen ill, causing Clark to volunteer to nurse her. Which only made Lex think it was serious, causing him to call a doctor. Which only made them miss the first concert.

"It's okay, Lex. We can go to the one tomorrow. Honestly, it's fine." Elle patted his arm assuredly. Lex seemed to calm a bit and smiled.

Elle stumbled down the dark hall, her heart still racing. Never had she had a nightmare that had felt so…so real. She had been so sure that on step closer and should would feel that light. That light that just beckoned her and called her. She couldn't shake the feeling away.

Elle didn't bother to turn on the lights as she crept into the den. She stepped lightly toward the doors to the terrace. The cool air washed over her. Her breath came out slowly, her mind enjoying the feeling of release. It was like there was no movement but the soft breeze going through her hair.

The world was still, the world was quiet, the world was hers. She could almost reach out with the fingers of her mind and rearrange it. Her heart was beating the same beat as the waves on the far east side of the planet. Her eyes shut. The insides of her eyelids became the night sky. She heard it all. She could hear the wind whispering it's secrets, the water singing a soft lullaby. The sound made her heart slow, made her breath slow, made her mind slow.

"Elle?"

She jumped, startled out of her trance. The wind wasn't soft now. It was chilly and whipped her hair around her face. Elle turned to see a bleary eyed, shirtless Lex standing in the doorway. She smiled warmly.

"Lex. What are you doing up? This is your weekend off, you should be using it well." Elle stepped closer to him, feeling the heat radiate off his body.

Even though he was tired out of his mind, he still managed and crooked grin just for her. That's what she liked to think at least.

"How can I sleep when a girl I'm here with won't?" Lex wrapped his arm around her.

Her heart seemed to thump in her ears. What made this man so attractive to her? Well, that was a stupid question. Of course she knew why he captured her heart.

"It was so weird. I-never mind. It's kinda embarrassing. You wouldn't understand." Elle ran a hand through her hair. Lex turned her towards himself.

"I resent that you know. Just because I don't lead a normal life like you doesn't mean I experience _some _normal things."

Oh yeah. Her life was just SO normal.

"Fine. I-I sort of a had a bad dream." She finished quietly. She quickly covered her face with her hands. She had always had the problem of blushing. Even if someone told her that she was turning red, she would blush. Just talking about it made her skin act out. No matter how much it irritated her.

Lex laughed. He gently removed her hands from her face. Elle didn't think that anything about her nightmare had been particularly funny. But when Lex saw her annoyed look his face dropped. He grabbed her shoulders.

"I didn't meant it like that. I just meant, I have nightmares too. I had a problem with nightmares when I was a teenager." His face seemed to darken a bit but it was gone as soon as it arrived.

"I always had nightmares about my brother, Julian. In the dream I would be the one smothering him with a pillow. I-" His voice stopped. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"You see? There's nothing embarrassing about it."

Elle ran a hand through her hair again.

"Hey. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Elle bit her bottom lip. Oh, she wanted to. She really did. But would he still feel the same when he knew that she was an alien girl that wasn't even sure of her own powers? Sure she may look the same, but Elle could be dunked and sealed in a water tank for hours. She didn't need the air for goodness sake! She could jump off as many cliffs as she wanted to, she could stick her finger and a paperclip in a socket. She could run faster than a racecar. She could stay up for hours. Her body could live without sleep. She could climb into an iceberg and her temperature would read normal.

Elle could run through thousands of acres of land and not perspire one bit. Her heart could never stop. Her blood would never be seen. Her skin would never spilt. Her teeth could crush a diamond. Her retinas could defy the rays of the sun at the closest proximity. She could live far past any of her friends. Even her friend's grandchildren.

All of this would make anyone see her differently. She could tell him anything.

Anything but the thing that made her Elle.

"Yeah. I know that Lex." Elle tried her best not to tear up. Damn her emotions. That was something she was sure that she had picked up on Earth. The people of Krypton weren't emotion beings. Only in her dreams.

Lex smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She took advantage of the opportunity and encircled her arms around his waist. Everything seemed so nice in his harmony arms. She inhaled his scent, cherishing the aroma.

"You should probably go back to sleep, Lex. You look like you need it." Elle guided them out of the cold night air.

Lex rubbed his eyes with his palms. "I can't deny that. I'm so tired." He wandered off in the direction of his room. He stopped and turned to face Elle.

"What about you, Elle? Sleep?" He gestured to the hall where her room could be found.

"Nah. I think I've had enough rest. I'm gonna take a walk out side. Okay? I'll have my cell phone if you need to reach me."

Lex didn't move. He cleared his throat. "Erm…are you going to be wearing that?" He nodded his head towards her body.

Elle looked down herself. She was wearing pink cotton short shorts and a fit camisole. On the back of the shorts, they read: JUICY. Even though she was unaffected by freezing temperatures, she could not go out dressed as so. "Right." She scurried to her room, threw on sweat pants and a hooded sweatshirt and came right back.

"I won't be out for long. I-" She saw that Lex was asleep on the couch. She grinned. He looked so carefree and harmless when he was sleeping like that. It was so cute. Carefully, she put a blanket over him. With that, she slipped out of the penthouse.

Outside, it was still dark. Elle walked down the deserted streets of lower east-side Metropolis. The moon was a beautiful torch for the night sky. She could almost feel the beauty on her tongue.

Just then, there was a scream. It resonated throughout the streets. Elle snapped her head in the direction of the noise. With that, she sped off, getting closer.

It was a man's scream. Elle was sure of it. She turned into a dark alley. It was so dark, she wasn't sure if she would be able to see anything. As her eyes adjusted, she stepped closer to the tall body only a mere four yards away from her.

It was a man with all the signs of having no shelter. He was scruffy, his eyes wide with fear and shock. He was whispering something over and over again under his breath.

"Are-are you okay, sir?" Elle ventured. Oh God, she didn't know what to do. It was Clark's job to help people out, not hers.

The man flashed his eyes at her. Then he looked to his left side. Elle moved so she could see what was there.

There were dismembered bodies everywhere. Carcasses. She pushed the man out of the way, getting a better look. Elle counted: there were five of them. But what she saw at the end of the alley made her insides chill to the freezing point.

Elle stepped closer to the pile of bodies. They were tall enough, that they went to her hip. The eyeballs were full ebony. There was blood running out of their mouths. Probably from screaming so much that their throats cracked to blood.

Behind the pile was a girl.

The girl in her dreams.

She around to face Elle, her hands covered in blood and even more indescribable bodily things. Her eyes, wide and innocent. She was wearing a white dress that seemed like it had once been beautiful, but was now stained with blood.

"Are you going to help me?" The girl said in a high, angel-like voice.

Elle didn't really know if she could.

* * *

*sigh* I know, I know. This in NO WAY makes up for my little disappearance. But I PROMISE I WILL get you guys a GOOD chapter sometimes soon! And as always, REVIEW! Even if it's just to scold me for being a bad person and not updating soon enough. Because in my book, REVIEWS=LOVE

xoxo

LoveMeMore


End file.
